


BTS - Refuge (V x Cassandra) & (J-Hope x Nana)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [77]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Safeword Use, Safewords, mentions of dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Angst. Mentions of smut. Hurt/comfort. Trigger warning for mentions of dubious consent implied substance abuse and rough sex.Following the disastrous events of 'V and Cassandra try roleplay / use their safeword', Cassandra seeks refuge in Nana’s apartment, unintentionally interrupting a special night with Hoseok while he is on vacation from the military. V, Cassandra (OC), J-Hope and Nana (OC) are included in this fic.This is a major part of our headcanon universe and ongoing storyline - this is set after Jin, Suga, RM and J-Hope have started their military enlistment and roughly 3 months before V’s military enlistment. This contains some very minor spoilers for future fics, not yet written.Read all of V's headcanon fics to date in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247588746/bts-vs-headcanon-universe-fics& J-Hope's headcanon fics to date in order can be found here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247221066/bts-j-hope-headcanon-fics
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 6





	BTS - Refuge (V x Cassandra) & (J-Hope x Nana)

PART ONE 

He had arrived home in the middle of the night, a few hours later than expected; a truck had overturned in the middle of the freeway into Seoul, causing delays to the traffic for over ten miles. Nana stayed up as long as she could; checking her cell for updates until she could no longer keep her eyes open. She had to work the next day and needed to go in early, having foregone her marking for the night in favour of tidying up the two-story apartment in preparation for her boyfriend’s visit. 

Hoseok let himself into the building with his key, climbing the steep stairs of the outside entry hall with his hold-all luggage bag swinging cheerfully at his side before he entered the dark hallway. Nana was asleep on the sofa, her cell huddled in the space between her folded arms and small breasts and Hoseok, knowing she would be uncomfortable if she slept there all night, woke her with a soft nudge. They made love sleepily in the bedroom, their bodies moving closely in the darkness as the birds started to chirp outside and the sky grew brighter through the thin curtains. Nana didn’t remember falling back to sleep until her alarm woke her two hours later and she hit snooze unwelcomingly, cuddling into Hoseok’s warmth for twenty more minutes in sweet, comfortable silence. Her students’ books would have to wait until her free period at the end of the day when her class took P.E with another teacher. 

The next alarm she could not ignore and, with a groan, she began the tortuous process of getting dressed in her modest work clothes as her boyfriend snored lightly under the thick and impossibly warm looking pile of blankets. Freshly showered and with a slice of buttered toast in hand, she returned to the bedroom forty minutes later to say goodbye, but he was still fast asleep; the long drive from the base in the dark having clearly exhausted him. 

***

She managed to control her sobbing on her walk home from the school but found her tears starting up again as she twisted her key in the lock of the front door. Her shoulder bag was heavy with books; she had only the chance to mark half of the class’ Maths problems before the disastrous phone call with Ms Choi who had accused Nana of bullying her son out by taking his cell phone from him at the start of the lesson. Nana had clutched the heavy landline on her desk in disbelief as she calmly tried to explain to the angry mother that the school had a zero tolerance policy to using mobiles during lessons, but the woman had argued that she knew best and that Nana’s behaviour would be taken further, to the principal if necessary. The young woman listened to the string of insults against her; that she was an incompetent teacher, that her degree meant nothing and even, at one point, that it was shameful for her to parade her relationship with an idol so carelessly, as though she were no better than a whore. Nana tried tried to keep it together; after all she had, turned a deaf ear to Kim Joo-won’s mother who had been the first to make a snide remark once her relationship with Hoseok had become public knowledge; commenting to the other parents at the school gates within ear-shot of the teacher that the younger man clearly had a thing for masculine women.

Hoseok was standing in the kitchen, wooden spoon in hand as he stirred a bubbling pan of red sauce. He looked up at the sound of Nana’s approach with a smile, but his expression quickly dropped when he saw her red, puffy eyes and the wad of tissues sticking from the sleeve of her mossy green cardigan. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, dropping the spoon into the saucepan and rushing to her side in the doorway.

Nana sniffled, trying to mask her disheveled appearance with an embarrassed grin as he took her hands in his. “It’s nothing…” 

“Tell me?” He frowned as he ran his thumb gently over her knuckles, his body characteristically restless.

She shook her head, realising she hadn’t yet had the opportunity to ask him how the last few months had been and to welcome him home. Last night had been a dreamy blur, with few words exchanged between their breathy exhalations and soft moans. “I know I shouldn’t be this upset…” She cringed, feeling silly already. “I was just looking forward to this evening so much…it sort of threw me off guard.”

Hoseok waited patiently for her to explain, holding both of her hands gently in his palms as tears began again between loud, unattractive sobs. She forwent the details of what was said about her relationship; looking at Hoseok’s quickly welling up expression she didn’t have the heart. Finishing, she wiped her face messily with the bundle of scrunched up tissues, blotting her eyes as she let out a small, emotional laugh. “Why are you crying too?” She asked, a little baffled. 

Hoseok grinned in return, unable to hide the long, wet lines which had started to streak down his cheeks. “I can’t help it.” He shrugged unselfconsciously, making her chest grow pleasantly warm. Her worries of the day already felt like something which had happened to someone else as he pressed his lips to hers, his wet cheeks warm against her as he pulled her closer by the hips. “I love you so much.” He whined against her lips as she pulled away, running her hand gently over his short, prickly hair. 

“I love you too.”

PART TWO 

Nana’s orgasm had been sharp but over far too soon. Thank god it was a Friday and they would have tomorrow together too before he had to return to the base. Following the meal Hoseok had cooked for them, they headed straight to the bedroom, unable to keep their clothes on for the duration of the short ascent up the staircase. Their breaths were heavy as they came down from their high, huddled closely together under the bed covers until the loud, thudding knock at the apartment door snapped her from her pleasant trance. She pulled her cardigan on quickly, buttoning up the front but foregoing her bra as she wiggled into her long, floaty skirt. 

“Who is it?” Hoseok asked from the double bed, watching as she slowly moved back the curtains and nets to get a look of the street below. 

“It’s Cassandra’s car.” She murmured in surprise, spotting the familiar Clio parked clumsily against the curb across the narrow street. “I’ll just see what she wants…” Taking a quick glimpse at her chest, making sure she was suitably covered, she left the room. 

Hoseok reluctantly slid out of bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, sliding on a pair of briefs as the sound of heated conversation drifted up the stairs and through the open doorway. He couldn’t make out the words but could easily pick out Cassandra’s voice; accented, loud and sobbing. The front door closed behind the women and, realising that whatever was wrong, it would not be solved in the next few minutes, Hoseok put on the rest of his clothes, following the trail of discarded garments across the wooden floor. 

“Sit down…” He could just about make out Nana’s voice as she led the younger woman into the dining room. “I’ll get you a cup of tea.” She murmured softly. 

Hoseok hovered in the doorway, unable to view the downstairs rooms from his place at the top of the stairs. He heard the legs of a wooden chair scrape against the uncarpeted floorboards as Cassandra sat down at the table; a series of low sniffles audible. He took a few quiet steps onto the landing. Nana appeared from the living room a moment later and looked up, meeting his gaze. She made her way up the stairs and ushered him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

“Is everything okay?” Hoseok asked, keeping his voice low.

Nana ran her hands through her uncombed locks, pushing a few springy curls out of place, “Something’s happened.” She muttered with a furrowed brow; a few lines appearing on her forehead. “She needs a place to stay.”

“Is she alright?” He asked, voice laced with concern. The expression on his girlfriend’s face was troubling as well as the unusual, ragged sobs coming from downstairs. In the two years he had known her, he had only ever seen Cassandra cry once; when she took on the role of a tortured prisoner during a play. While her characterisation had been suitably harrowing, the dramatic cries she had uttered on stage did not sound like the raw, wounded sobs he had heard a few minutes before.

“She’s a bit shaken.” Nana chewed her lip anxiously. 

“Should I call Taehyung?” He suggested.

She hesitated before shaking her head. “I don’t think that will help…” Her eyes locked with his across the narrow space and his heart sank as he realised she wanted him to leave. “I’m sorry.” She murmured sadly.

Hoseok thought for a moment, realising that he had told no one but Nana and his parents of his short vacation. He didn’t know how often, if ever, Cassandra came to visit Nana while he had been away, but it seemed likely the younger woman had expected her to be alone. “Does she know I’m here?” He asked.

She shook her head in reply; her hair falling loose around her shoulders as he stepped forward and took her hand in his. 

“It’s okay.” He reassured her, knowing that whatever was going on with Cassandra, it was more serious than he had initially thought and it was probably best for him to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow…before I go.” He promised. 

Nana tried to smile but failed. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not the best timing.” 

“I can wait,” He pressed his lips gently to hers, his soft skin caressing her all too briefly before he pulled away. “I love you.”

She squeezed his hand. “You too.”

He tiptoed down the stairs both quietly and quickly; his body characteristically graceful as he exited the apartment through the front door. Nana watched his silhouette shrink behind the frosted glass, hoping he at least had some fresh clothes at his apartment in Gangnam.

Cassandra was sitting at the dining room table clutching a brightly coloured enamel mug between her fingers, trying to get her sobs under control. One strap of her golden gown hung from the soft curve of her shoulder and her flushed cheeks were stained with smudges of black mascara. 

“Were you performing tonight?” Nana asked a little cautiously. The younger woman’s costume and thick makeup indicated she was taking on a period role but, then again, it was sometimes hard to tell with Cassandra.

Her eyes darted up at the sound of Nana’s voice and she held the mug closer between her whitening knuckles. “I don’t want Taehyung coming after me.” She murmured, ignoring Nana’s question. She had stopped crying but her tears were replaced with suspicion; eyes widening in panic. “Did you call him?” 

The older woman hesitated. “No.” Nana’s reply came slowly, confused as to why she would ask. Cassandra and Taehyung had already been dating for over a year before her and Hoseok had met and she had never known them to publically argue. 

Cassandra’s shoulders slumped as her gaze dropped to the wooden table. “I didn’t think he’d look for me here…” She sighed, momentarily relieved before another thought occurred to her. “If you didn’t call him, what were you doing upstairs?”

Nana felt an unexpected pang of guilt in her stomach she knew wasn’t warranted; after all, this was her apartment and Hoseok had been here first. “I left my bath running.” She lied uneasily. 

“Oh.” Cassandra let the accusation drop and took a sip from her mug, tasting the pastel-hued herbal tea approvingly. 

“What’s going on?” Nana joined her at the circular table, perching on the edge of a wooden stool. “Did you break up?” She asked softly, approaching the delicate subject a little tentatively, the way she would with a child who had been caught fighting in the playground. 

“Not yet.” The other woman murmured monotonously, finishing her tea in three swallows. 

Nana frowned, her eyes dark and puzzled as she took in Cassandra’s broken demeanor; the way her usually confident posture seemed to slump in her high-backed, mismatching chair. “What did he do to you?” She asked.

Cassandra paused, putting her mug down, before holding out both arms. The bruises were faint but visible against her petal coloured skin; purpleish smudges which wrapped around both wrists and blotched across the bare skin like a watercolour sunset; several points of impact clear. Nana’s mouth hung open as the woman turned her forearms over to show her the underside. 

“He did this?” Nana asked in horror, unable to hide the slight hint of disbelief in her voice combined with a trace of shame; she should have noticed the bruises as soon as she stepped foot in the door.

The woman clenched her jaw tightly, chewing the insides of her cheeks. “It…It just got out of control.” She said weakly as a few silent tears cascaded down her cheeks. “I thought he was going to strangle me.” Her voice trembled.

“Why would he do that?”

Cassandra shook her head; the ends of her iron-curled hair skimmed the tops of her breasts. Nana became uncomfortably aware that the younger woman wasn’t wearing a bra beneath the golden dress, as though she had dressed in a hurry, and she subconsciously tugged a little on the front of her own cardigan, pulling it away from her scant chest as she remembered doing the same. 

“I’m so stupid…it was my idea.” Cassandra started to sob, resting her elbows on the table and taking her head between her hands. “I thought I could handle it. We’ve done worse before…”

“Worse than this?” Nana asked, horrified.

Cassandra looked up guiltily, lifting her head between her palms. “It was always what I wanted.” She explained feebly, as though trying to tell it to herself as well as the woman opposite. “And Tae too…” She murmured, a little defensively. “I know it might not make sense…”

Nana paused, seeing the glisten of tears in the other woman’s eyes. “I’m not judging.” She reassured. 

Cassandra seemed satisfied with her answer, sensing the sincerity behind her reply, and carried on, her voice taking on a frenzied edge as she gazed sightlessly at the table with wide eyes. “I mean…I even fucked a guy in front of him once…” A humourless laugh escaped her lips, making Nana shiver. “It’s just…it’s supposed to be fun…” She uttered unconvincingly with a shrug, eyes snapping up to meet Nana’s across the table with a sudden timid glance.. “I even dressed up for the part.” She smirked, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Cleopatra.” She finished, shaking her head in embarrassment. 

The dress suddenly made sense and Nana’s brow furrowed into her otherwise smooth forehead, the story slowly coming together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The older woman reached across the table in consolation, taking Cassandra’s hand gently in hers while being careful not to touch the bruises. “Did he mean to hurt you?” She asked softly.

The other woman opened her mouth and quickly closed it, thinking for a moment. “I don’t…I don’t know.” She sighed deeply, giving Nana’s hand a reassuring squeeze before pulling away and running her hands through her brunette locks. “I just need to calm down.” She muttered and straightened up, stretching her hunched-over body as Nana got to her feet.

“I’ll get you some more tea.” 

Cassandra watched as she headed towards the kitchen. “Have you got any codeine?” She asked hopefully. 

Nana hesitated, a little awkwardly. “I might have some paracetamol.” 

Cassandra shrugged, barely hiding her disappointment. “Thanks.” She muttered as the older woman disappeared.

Nana waited for the kettle to boil and searched through the dryer for a clean tank top, glancing at the door before quickly unbuttoning her cardigan and sliding the shirt on beneath. The artificial, sickly sweet scent of baked goods drifted through the open doorway as Nana returned to the living room clutching two mugs of tea and a packet of painkillers. Her eyes darted to the table where Cassandra took a long drag from her Juul, the electronic device creating billows of flavoured smoke through the room as she exhaled. She didn’t say anything as she set the teas down; while she didn’t approve, it at least seemed to calm the other woman down. 

Cassandra murmured a thanks and swapped the e-cigarette for a cup which she blew on softly. A moment later, her cell started to vibrate on the table, playing an instrumental version of ‘All that Jazz’. Nana vaguely remembered the other woman winning the audition for the role of Velma Kelly during a short stint on broadway the autumn before; an experience which had ended with her returning to Korea with homesickness after three weeks of rehearsals. 

“Are you going to answer?” Nana asked.

Cassandra bit her bottom lip nervously, letting it ring noisily for a few more seconds; the time seeming to drag out as both women looked at the device. Eventually, just as she expected it to stop, she tapped answer and snapped the phone to her ear. Her chair screeched piercingly, the legs scraping against the floorboards, as she got to her feet. 

“Where are you?” Nana heard Taehyung ask on the other end of the line, before Cassandra moved to the other end of the room, pacing restlessly on the wooden floor.

“What’s it to you?” Cassandra snapped. 

Nana could not hear his reply and shuffled awkwardly on her seat, trying to not listen into the heated conversation taking place meters away; only one side of the argument audible from her distance. 

Cassandra paused for a moment, listening, before she replied. “I’m not coming back…” She protested, taking a few paces towards the kitchen before changing direction, her gaze fixed on the threadbare, multicoloured rug which covered that section of flooring. “No…” She murmured, keeping silent for a few moments before shouting: “It’s not my fault if you can’t tell the fucking difference between fantasy and reality…” 

Nana adjusted the buttons on her cardigan, realising she had buttoned the top one skew-whiff when she had changed in the kitchen, and felt grateful for the slight distraction. 

“If I hadn’t safeworded would you have stopped?” Cassandra suddenly asked, pausing on the spot as she breathed heavily through her flaring nostrils and waited for his reply. “Bullshit!” She exclaimed loudly, making Nana jump. “You think I don’t know you by now Taehyung? I know what this is about…” Another long silence proceeded as the man on the other side spoke. Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Yes! This again!” She mocked sarcastically. “You think you’re the only person who has to serve? You don’t see Jin or Hoseok acting out!”

Nana looked up at the mention of her boyfriend and shifted awkwardly on the squeaky stool, realising the topic of conversation had taken an unexpected turn. Hoseok had informed her in his last letter home that Taehyung had received his letter of notice and was expected to join within the next few months. Cassandra’s tone indicated that this argument was well-rehearsed and well-worn. Despite the clear differences between their relationships, on this Nana could relate. The weeks prior to Hoseok leaving had been unexpectedly tense and emotional for both of them and there had been plenty of arguments. Nana didn’t think now was the time to share this.

Cassandra listened for a moment, seeming to calm down. “It wasn’t that…don’t you think I have boundaries too?” She asked tensely. “You took it too far…” She argued, voice weak. Another long pause. “At Nana’s.” 

The older woman glanced up, trying to work out whether the argument was over but regretted thinking too soon a moment later.

“I don’t want to see you.” Cassandra shook her head to herself, listening to his reply. Eventually: “Don’t you fucking dare!” She bellowed down the phone, voice cracking. Nana sensed the panic in her voice and slowly got to her feet, hoping she could convince the other woman to end the conversation before it escalated. Cassandra caught the movement from the corner of her eye and held out her hand, silently asking her to wait. 

“Don’t you think for one second I won’t…they aren’t that hard to get…you won’t be allowed anywhere near this place!” Cassandra argued frantically, eyes wide and wild. She waited to see if he would back down before proceeding with her final threat. “Fine! I’ll just call the police!” She shouted uncontrollably. He said something in reply and she shrieked hysterically. “Do it then!” She ended the call dramatically before he could reply and practically slammed her cell onto the table.

“That fucking cunt!” She exclaimed to no one in particular, her voice impassioned and clearly upset as she sat down heavily on the chair. 

“Why would you need to call the police?” Nana asked apprehensively, eyes automatically darting to the open doorway which led to the hallway and front door. 

Cassandra shook her head. “If he comes here…you won’t let him in will you?” She asked nervously.

“No.” Nana promised, standing up. “I’ll set up the air mattress.” She said softly. 

“Thank you.” Cassandra whispered as Nana exited the room and made sure the front door was securely fastened before heading upstairs. 

PART THREE

Cassandra headed to bed shortly afterwards in an oversized shirt Nana had loaned her and a mug of cocoa. The older woman finished hers downstairs, allowing her to get settled. There was only the one bedroom but the air-mattress seemed comfortable enough; at least Yoongi had never complained on the occasion she and Hoseok had him stay when the roof of his apartment had sprouted a leak. She began to doze softly at the table, thinking about her boyfriend and how she wished he had been able to stay the night, when a soft knock at the door made her snap awake. 

She hesitated by the front door; the familiar shape through the frosted glass no consolation as she wondered whether he could be dangerous. She had known Taehyung for a long time and had never known him to be violent; but Cassandra had seemed so distraught earlier on the phone…

“Nana…” He called softly through the door, recognising her tall shape on the other side, even in the darkness of the hallway. “I won’t cause any trouble.” He said weakly; the tears evident in his voice. “I just want to speak to her.”

Nana could just about make out his features through the spy-glass and saw his eyes were bloodshot. He looked pathetic and harmless on the doorstep; a sorry creature pleading with her guiltily in the middle of the night.

“She’s asleep.” Nana murmured through the door. 

His shoulders dropped morosely. “Oh…” He murmured defeatedly, pausing for a moment before turning to leave. 

Nana opened the door slowly, just enough to see him through the crack. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but you really upset her…” She said honestly; eyes roaming over his tear-streaked cheeks and hastily put-together outfit. She had never seen him look like this. “I think it would be better to wait until the morning to talk to her.” She finished.

He nodded. “Can you tell her that I love her?”

She hesitated on the inside doorstep, a little uneasily. “If you want me to.”

“Thanks.” He said softly. “Can you give these to her?” He reached into the pocket of his sweat pants and pulled out a set of silver keys on a colourful chain. “I don’t have a spare…” He reassured. “And I won’t wait for her.” He promised, handing them over. 

Nana nodded and pocketed them in her cardigan. “Where will you go?” 

“Jimin’s.” He said. “Ara’s away so…”

“I heard.” There was a pause before she tapped her pocket gently. “I’ll make sure she gets them.” She closed the door softly and locked it behind her with a sigh before heading up the stairs, trying to keep quiet on the creaky wood in case Cassandra had already gone to bed. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later, although her sleep seemed troubled; she let out a small sob in the dark as Nana climbed, fully clothed, into bed. 

The light on her cell was flashing and she reached towards the bedside table, switching on the screen to view the message.

How is she? Hoseok had asked. 

Returning the phone to its previous position, she closed her eyes. She would reply in the morning when, she hoped, the situation would become clearer.


End file.
